


The Maturation of Ciel

by PhantomButler



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomButler/pseuds/PhantomButler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Phantomhive staff decide it's time for Ciel to become a true adult. Sebastian has a different idea of what that means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my lovely beta [Chika](http://www.tokyodarling.tumblr.com) who not only kept me motivated while writing, but sent me beautiful pictures of cake to inspire me! Also: Funtom Eggs are like Kinder Eggs!

Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of the Phantomhive estate, had grown into a handsome young man. That was about all the growth he achieved over the past five years, according to the Phantomhive staff. His outbursts and demands were as prevalent as ever, and his relationship with his ever doting butler had remained childishly close.

Ciel was still frequently carried home, his face tucked into Sebastian's chest, two elegantly boot clad legs crossed over the butler's arms. 

Ciel's features were so delicate, and his body svelte in contrast to most men's firmness, so on more than one occasion a staff member had assumed Sebastian was sneaking a girl into the house by their profile alone.

It had become a blushing issue. Paired with Ciel's ever increasing tantrums, everyone began to wonder if perhaps there was something more they could do to jettison their young master into true adulthood.

Word of this reached Baldroy, who therein offered his words of wisdom to Sebastian one night over dinner preparations. "A man has to stand on his own two feet, you know?"

The raven haired butler piqued an eyebrow but made no comment.

"He's eighteen now, we can't keep thinking of him as a boy, treatin' him like a boy. Right?"

Sebastian looked up from where he was adding decorative swirls to an exquisite chocolate ganache cake, more annoyed from being interrupted in his work than interested. "I will always treat my master with the _highest_ respect, as is my duty as a Phantomhive servant."

"I know!" Baldroy let out a deep breath in frustration. "Look, everyone's been saying Ciel has been acting a bit immaturely for his age and we need to change a couple things we do to let him grow out of it. It's our duty as Phantomhive servants to do whatever we can to help him right? Finny has already promised to stop giving Ciel his Funtom Egg toys, even though it made him cry to agree to it, and he'll probably still do it anyway..." He trailed off.

The handsome butler resumed his expert decorating, but took to mind what Baldroy had said. Would it be better to modify his behavior in order to suit his master's age?

***

That night at dinner, after drinking a bit too much wine, Ciel pushed up from the dinner table with a disgruntled "Sebastian."

"Yes, My Lord?"

Ciel looked at his butler expectantly.

Sebastian remained in place, smiling.

"Sebastian."

"My Lord?"

"I am in no mood to play tonight!" Ciel took two staggering steps towards him, then collapsed the weight of his side against Sebastian's chest. It was the least subtle _carry me_ he had ever seen from his young master, but Sebastian wanted to test out his new "adapt for age" theory and see where it led. Unless Ciel outright asked him to carry him upstairs, he wouldn't.

Ciel looked up at him, stunned, a blush growing. "Sebastian!"

"Does the young master, perhaps, want me to carry him?"

Ciel blushed even brighter, then shoved Sebastian the two steps back into the wall. "No!" He clamored out of the dining hall, cursing his _useless_ butler all the way to his room.

Sebastian was so amused by his reaction, he eagerly anticipated the next time he'd get to rile up his master again.

It came sooner than he ever hoped.

A supernatural cold front blew through London, turning homes into frigid igloos. Fires were lit in every chimney in the Phantomhive manor, but the air was cold enough everyone could still see their breath.

After Sebastian dressed Ciel for bed, he bowed and turned as if to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Ciel gawked at Sebastian from his bedside. Not only did he _always_ tuck him in, it was freezing out, and Sebastian slept beside him when it was cold

"Have I forgotten something?" Sebastian smiled, tilting his head innocently to the side.

"I'm cold Sebastian!" Ciel barked, crawling into bed and pulling the covers over himself with an irritated _hmph._

"I shall fetch you another blanket." Sebastian bowed.

Ciel's jaw dropped. His butler was being purposely obtuse, but for what reason? Was hunger making him impatient? The contract had drawn out years longer than they had originally anticipated, but Sebastian had not set a time limit.

Sebastian returned with the blanket, and was in the process of properly fanning it out, when Ciel grabbed his sleeve and tugged him down onto the bed. "Stupid demon."

***

A few days later, Sebastian taught Finny how to use the latest style of hedge clippers, while the young gardener cried about Funtom Egg toys.

"I can't pass a _chocolate shoppe_ without crying! I know Ciel has adult wants now, but isn't he allowed to want toys too?!" Sebastian gave up trying to teach the boy anything new for that afternoon. He was clearly too upset by the staff's recent efforts at maturing Ciel.

As Finny watered the hedges with his tears, Sebastian wondered if it was not Ciel, but the staff that needed maturing.

Although Finny had said one thing that inspired thought. His master was on the edge of adulthood, he needed different things than he did as a child.

Sebastian spent that night reading up on human adolescence. It was his duty as a Phantomhive family butler to take care of his master's needs, whatever they may be.

"Sebastian!" Ciel kicked open the library doors, the force of it swinging the large double doors into the wall behind them with a resounding _bang_. "I have been calling you for over an hour!"

"I am sorry, My Lord. As you can see this room is sound proof."

"I could be in Paris and you'd still hear me, you liar!" Ciel stormed up to where Sebastian was reclined on a plush velvet couch and snatched the book from between his hands. "What are you reading? What is this?"     

"Very informative." Sebastian grinned.

"The history of primates?" Ciel threw the book at him, seething. "What is _wrong_ with you Sebastian? You've been acting _weird_!"

"Have I, My Lord?" He expertly caught the book before it could hit his face.

"Everyone's been acting weird, but you especially!!" Ciel pointed an accusatory finger at his butler. "Explain yourself!"

"I apologize if I have acted, in any way, ill befitting a Phantomhive servant." Sebastian smoothly closed the book and set it beside him on the couch. "Young master is not a young master anymore, but a man. You have different needs."

"What are you rambling on about?" Ciel, already pacified by his butler's apology, let out a bored _huff_ and extended his fingers. His sapphire family crest was looking a little less _glinty._ Sebastian better not have been getting lazy in his chores too. Useless servant.

"Is there-" Sebastian, always sure with his words, faltered. It caused Ciel to look at him once again with interest. "Is there something My Lord needs that I am not giving?"

Sebastian hated admitting to a possible failing, but he knew that a good butler recognized when to ask his master what he should do better.

"What?" Ciel crossed his arms, staring down at his butler confused.

"Something I can do for you _as an adult_." Sebastian said it with all innocence, his mind at that moment leaning towards including shaving in their morning ritual, or perhaps-

"Pervert!!" Ciel blushed vivid red, and his hands flew to cover his face to hide his embarrassment. "You're disgusting, Sebastian!!" He yelled, before rushing from the room, keeping one hand over his face as he ran.

"The wall!" Sebastian called, right as Ciel missed the exit by mere inches and collided into the frame beside it. His body crumpled to the ground and Sebastian immediately appeared at his side. "Young master." He worriedly cooed, kneeling down.

"I'm fine." Ciel brushed off Sebastian's attempts to help him rise, but used his shoulder to push himself to a standing position and keep Sebastian kneeling. "Never-" He started. "Do not-" Ciel grew more flustered as he tried to vocalize his thoughts, his words gradually turning into a single frustrated _scream_.

Ciel clenched his fists and stormed out of the room, whipping Sebastian in the face with the tail of his royal blue overcoat as he turned.

Things calmed down in the Phantomhive household after that, or at least they seemed to. Sebastian returned to his usual treatment of Ciel, and Ciel for the most part, maintained his usual bratty demeanor, if not for a few added blushes when Sebastian dressed him in the morning and undressed him at night.

One evening, Sebastian had just finished preparing Ciel's bath and was heading to the laundry room to retrieve fresh clothes for his master when he smelled the familiar aroma that often wafted in on a certain individual.

"Lau." Sebastian entered the closest parlor and politely greeted their guest. "What brings you here so late at night? I am afraid My Lord has just retired for the evening."

"I heard about your plans for Ciel and I thought I'd drop by to help." He grinned, smoke rising from his pipe in wispy tendrils. "We are old friends, after all."

Sebastian didn't get a chance to ask what he meant by that, because he soon heard Ciel's familiar angry cry of "Sebastian!!!"

Ciel, much to his horror, had entered his room to find a _completely_ naked Ran Mao sprawled out on his bed. 

"Get her out! Out, out, out!!" Ciel howled, gesturing frantically.

Sebastian draped a blanket over Ran Mao's nude figure and kindly helped her back to Lau.

"Not his type?" Lau quizzed.

Ran Mao shrugged her shoulders and sat down on his lap.

"If you'll kindly." Sebastian gestured to the door. "The hour is now inappropriately late for guests."

Sebastian expected Ciel to be almost finished with his bath by the time he got back to his room. After escorting the late night intruders out, Sebastian went for Ciel's clothes only to find them unpressed. He would have a talk with the launders in the morning.

He found Ciel in his bathing room, but not in the tub. He was sitting on the side of it, his jacket discarded on the floor, his shirt unbuttoned save a few. The butler appeared to have caught his master deep in thought, peering into the reflective waters of the bath as if it was a magic mirror.

Ciel looked up upon noticing Sebastian's arrival. At first he blushed and averted his gaze, but after a moment of thought he was across the room in a flash, slapping Sebastian hard across his face.

"Was that your idea of a joke?" Ciel's fists bunched in the fabric of Sebastian's shirt and slammed him against the wall.

Sebastian was uniquely stunned. He couldn't have anticipated Lau's actions, but he wouldn't have thought Ciel would be so angry if he had.

"You know my preferences and you mock me!" Ciel choked, then shoved Sebastian back again in frustration.

Ciel's anger was darker than his usual force, it was more panic with an edge of fear, which made it more tantalizing. Sebastian unconsciously licked his lips, too hung up on Ciel's new aura to catch his words.

Ciel let out a strangled cry, then yanked the lapels of his butler's jacket, forcing him down enough for Ciel to press their lips together in a biting kiss.

Sebastian's eyes widened in surprise, and he had no sooner began to move his arm around his master and deepen the kiss when Ciel jerked back, his teeth skimming Sebastian's bottom lip and drawing blood.

Sebastian's tongue immediately darted out to clean his lip.

Kissing Ciel made him feel _ravenous._ The hunger he felt for Ciel, always kept in check under a tightly controlled facade, spiraled at the taste of him.

Sebastian was panting, breathless.

He was never breathless.

He couldn't help but look at Ciel _accusingly_ , as if Ciel had been teasing _him_ , and felt shame for it immediately.

Ciel looked absolutely mortified, and he slapped Sebastian once more to save face before rushing from the room with what were clearly tears in his eyes.

"Stupid demon!!"

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel avoided Sebastian the next morning, already dressed and out of bed when his butler arrived to wake him. He then actively ordered Sebastian out of his sight during lunch.

The servants assumed it had something to do with their recent schemes and felt personally responsible. They felt even worse as Ciel's temperament and mood deteriorated as the day went on, snapping at absolutely everyone, even well intentioned Mey Rin.

Because Ciel had ordered Sebastian to stay away from him, there was no one to catch the maid's errors, and the majority of Ciel's lunch ended on the floor or on his shirt.

He had to change his clothes  _twice_ that day.

Starving, tie askew, shirts misbuttoned, Ciel gave up and called for Sebastian to serve him come dinner time.

Sebastian took the opportunity to offer endless apologies for Lau's actions and any impropriety on his own part, all of which Ciel ignored. Sebastian took the fact that he wasn't yelling or throwing things as a sign of forgiveness, and felt mollified.

Watching his master scarf down more than his usual amount at dinner, Sebastian thought back to the night before. What was it that Ciel said? Something about  _preferences_? It was followed by a kiss, and prefaced by him demanding Ran Mau be thrown out of his room.

Sebastian put the pieces together easily enough. The more difficult part was what to do with such knowledge.

If his lordship wanted him _,_ then of course he would oblige. He would learn to tamper his hunger as he had learned to do in many other situations.

The thought of being intimate with Ciel made Sebastian feel momentarily uncomfortable. It would be different than the humans he had slept with for information.

To be  _so_ close to the one thing he wanted most, and yet blocked by mere flesh...

It would be harrowing.

He promptly decided to act on it! The handsome demon was always up for trying new kinds of masochism!

"What are you grinning about?" Ciel collapsed back in his chair, exhausted from overindulgence.

"I am only happy to be back in My Lord's good graces." Sebastian cheerfully replied.

Ciel narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but didn't inquire further.

***

Ciel spent the following day in his office sorting through piles of paperwork, which gave Sebastian time to plot out his strategy as he polished the china.

He knew his master well enough to know things would not bode well if he was the one who initiated it. Yet how could he offer himself without  _showing_ he was being sincere? It was an impossible feat.

If he outright told him, "My body is yours!" Ciel would most likely call him disgusting and throw him out the nearest window. If he did nothing, Ciel would never act on his own volition.

Sebastian clutched his polishing rag and looked off in the direction of the study. His master was such a complex soul, something as simple as seduction even took more thought for him.

It was time for Ciel's afternoon tea, so Sebastian made sure to leave the very top button of his shirt undone, and ran his fingers through his hair a couple times.  _The disheveled sexy look._

That alone worked countless times in the past on other individuals. It was a good starting point.

He was about to push open the door to his master's study when Mey Rin appeared, stumbling down the hall, a tray of porcelain vases filled with fresh flowers swaying side to side.

"Sebastian!" She tripped forward, the tray and contents flying high into the air.

Sebastian, being the sure footed and quick thinking butler that he is, swiftly caught the helpless maid in the crevice of his arm, the tray of vases in one hand, and his master's tea tray in the other.

She fawned and thanked him, once again taking the tray and puttering down the hallway.

Sebastian shook his head and tightened his tie out of habit. It was past time he give the servants a new training seminar, but for now...

Ciel didn't look up from his paperwork, even when Sebastian took a few extra moments setting out the china and posing by the teapot.

Sebastian couldn't feel too disappointed about it. He hadn't expected such a simple tactic would work, and he hated appearing unpolished around his lordship.

"Sebastian." Ciel's voice was low, tired. "I shall take my tea in the garden."

"Yes, My Lord."

Ciel scooted his chair back, and was about to brush by when he paused. 

 _That shouldn't be there._  Ciel automatically stroked the pink lipstick off his butler's neck with his thumb.

His eyes then glanced to Sebastian's unbuttoned top and unkempt hair and he abruptly stumbled back with much more energy than he had before.

"What have you been doing?" Ciel blushed, taking in his butler's full appearance. "Do  _that_ on your own time!"

It was not the reaction Sebastian had been going for, but a reaction nonetheless! He adjusted his appearance and followed his master outside.

***

Ciel lazily stirred his tea, one elbow on the table, his chin resting on his hand, and he peered at Sebastian from the corner of his eye.

"Who was she?" He grumbled, trying to keep the interest out of his voice. It was apparent enough by his pouting.

"Who, My Lord?" Sebastian eagerly replied.

"You know who!" Ciel pointed to his own neck, but the movement was so aggressive, it looked like he was making a  _chop off her neck_ gesture.

"Ah you mean the lipstick?"

"Yes, the lipstick!"

"Mey Rin."

"Mey Rin!!" Ciel sputtered, nearly knocking his tea cup over.

Sebastian thought about continuing the charade, Ciel's behavior was unexpectedly delightful, but he knew how fast his emotions could turn to anger.

"I helped her with her tray in the hall, it must've stained me when she fell. I apologize for my previous appearance." Sebastian bowed low. "And My Lord should know,  _all_ my time is his time."

Ciel stared at him perplexed, was he upset he didn't get time off? Payback for his earlier comment? What was his butler up to?

His eyes stayed on Sebastian as he cut the magnificent cake and presented it with a proud flourish.

Ciel blocked out Sebastian's excessive cake details as he usually did, not caring whether the cream was imported from a special region in France or from the backyard. As long as it tasted good, the origins did not concern him, and all of Sebastian's sweets were delicious.

Sometimes he wondered what purpose Sebastian had for making so many elaborate desserts. Was it out of personal pleasure, or show of skill? It couldn't be just for his own benefit.

Did Sebastian even have personal pleasures outside of soul eating?

Ciel grew disgruntled at his own train of thought, and tried to refocus his mind on something else. He whipped the fork down to slice the cake with a little too much force, and the excessive frosting splattered up against his arm.

Before he could do anything about it, Sebastian was kneeling at his side, towel in hand, taking Ciel's delicate fingers into his own and stroking the cream off.

"Tea time is for pleasant thoughts only." Sebastian chimed.

"It's your fault!" Ciel cried, before he thought better.

"Mine?"

"You know what you did." Ciel grumbled, turning his face away.

"If there is something I have done wrong, I apologize. I am here only to serve." Sebastian kissed Ciel's ring. It was along the lines of their usual affection, but as their fingers began to drift apart, he pressed another kiss to the bare skin on Ciel's palm.

Ciel yanked back his hand in shock. His immediate thought was to reprimand his butler, but he didn't really want to bring attention to the action.

"Clean this up." Ciel ordered, holding his affronted hand to his chest and marching back inside. He'd had enough confusing encounters with Sebastian for one day.

***

Ciel sunk to the bottom of the gilded bathing tub.

Sebastian was up to something, and he got the strong suspicion it had something to do with that kiss they shared a few nights ago.

Rising to the surface, he leaned over the edge of the bath and stared at the area of the wall where he had shoved his butler.

He had put new thoughts in Sebastian's head and it could lead nowhere good. His butler would no doubt use it to inflict future torment or teasing.

He wanted to blame Sebastian but knew it was his own fault.

His  _hormones'_ fault.

Ciel collapsed back into the waters and tried to float. The tub was now too small for that and he cursed his body. His mind had matured years ago, and he found it rather inconvenient that his body had just now caught up.

It was changing his relationship with everyone, and everyone was changing.

"My Lord." Sebastian knocked twice before entering with a clean towel.

For the first time Ciel was embarrassed to stand. He crowded the corner of the tub, knees tucked into his chest until he steeled himself.

Sebastian had seen him naked everyday for the past eight years. He told himself it was foolish to get embarrassed now, not to mention weak.

Weakness was the one thing the Earl of the Phantomhive estate could not afford.

Ciel forced himself to stand and threw out his arms, as he usually did, for Sebastian to wrap the towel around him.

As the butler moved in close, Ciel thought back to before they kissed. Sebastian had offered to take care of his  _needs_. If he asked, Sebastian would do anything he said. What reason was there to be shy when he could just command Sebastian to-

Ciel blushed cherry red and shook his head. That would make him the pervert!

"Is everything all right?" Sebastian's voice carried a hint of amusement.   

"Yes." Ciel nudged Sebastian back with one towel clad arm and scurried from the room.

He was so caught up in his thoughts, he forgot Sebastian still had to dress him for bed, and when the butler followed him into his bedroom he panicked.

"What are you doing?!" Ciel clutched the towel tighter around himself for modesty.

Sebastian blinked and tilted his head to the side, confused.

"What does my lordship want me to do?" Sebastian at last replied.

Ciel turned his face away so Sebastian couldn't see his blush and pointed at his closet, deflecting.

As Sebastian went to retrieve his clothes, Ciel sat down on the bed and pulled his towel up to both dry his hair and partially shield his face.

"This is getting ridiculous." He muttered to himself, roughly running the fabric through his hair.  He shouldn't be blushing and shying away from Sebastian, if he needed something from him he would  _demand_ it. He was Ciel Phantomhive!

"Sebastian!" He started firmly.

Sebastian paused and looked up.

"Yes, My Lord?" 

Ciel faltered, realizing he had no idea what to say.  _Kiss me until I don't feel like this anymore? Until you disgust me again?_ He always felt like _this_ for Sebastian, maybe not so strongly but it had always been there. And Sebastian never disgusted him, even when he told him he did.

He swiftly chucked the towel at Sebastian's face and looked away.

He couldn't do it!

When a cold gust blew over him, the realization that he just threw the only thing shielding his naked body struck him.

He slowly turned his head to look at his butler. Sebastian had draped the towel over his arm and was taking an  _extraordinarily_ long time picking out his night shirt.

"They all look the same!" Ciel cracked, stomping to the closet and ripping one out at random.

"But some are more worn than others! And different colors!" Sebastian protested. Ciel yanked the shirt over his own head, ignoring Sebastian's cries that it was on backwards, and marched off to bed.

"Goodnight Sebastian!"

Sebastian started to follow, ignoring the not so subtle hint that Ciel did  _not_ want to be tucked in that night.

"Goodnight Sebastian!" Ciel repeated, and this time blew out the candles beside his bed in emphasis.

***

Sebastian was beginning to question himself. Perhaps he had misunderstood his master's feelings. What if he was not lusting after him, but lusting in general? The kiss was nothing more than Ciel's idea of punishment for what he (mistakenly) thought was his butler shaming his preferences. He was not jealous of Mey Rin, he was jealous that a lowly butler was getting more action than him! And since he was clearly still an innocent in  _that_ way, his constant blushes were nothing more than embarrassment from the topic.

Sebastian felt acutely disappointed at his conclusion. Not only was his vanity wounded, but he had been looking forward to the experience.

It would be hard to drop the idea now that he had come to savor it, but he would do what was best for his master, even if that meant finding him a man.

How would he go about it? Lau was an easy solution. He would have a list of handsome young men he could summon.

But his master could not lay with just anyone, let alone a prostitute!

The idea was  _cringe_ worthy.

Sebastian wondered why the thought even formed in his head.

Lau's unwelcome intrusions extended to minds too, it seemed.

Sebastian turned his thoughts back to Ciel. Who would be good enough for his master? Ciel needed someone he could trust. Someone he felt safe with, but who was also suitable for his position as Earl. It would need to be a man of status. A  _handsome_ man of status.

Sebastian wondered if such a man existed. He sighed and made his way to the kitchens to begin lunch preparations. Perhaps, in time, a suitable candidate would present itself.

At that very moment, none other than Prince Soma and his loyal khansama Agni appeared at the opposite end of the hall.

"Prince Soma?" Had the universe decided for him? Was this to be Ciel's new bedmate?

"Hmm. Prince Soma..." Sebastian considered it, hand on chin.

Ciel had known him for years, he was harmless enough not to get Ciel into any real trouble, he was even higher ranking than his lordship, and for a human he was quite handsome. He met  _all_ the requirements and more.

"Prince Soma!" He repeated, this time resolute, clapping his hands together in decision.

Soma took one look at the butler and sprang behind Agni's back, hiding in fear. "Why does he keep saying my name?!!"

"Sebastian!" Agni called cheerfully and waved.

"Has Prince Soma come to have lunch with his lordship?" Sebastian smiled, approaching their guests.

Soma continued to cower behind Agni's back, but peeked his head out at mention of Ciel.

"No, we are here because-" Agni started.

"Wonderful! I shall set out an extra plate!" Sebastian bowed and gestured them forward. "His lordship is in the garden."

"I want to see Ciel!" Soma sang, stepping out from behind Agni to follow. But he kept one hand on the back of Agni's shirt as they walked, Sebastian too close for comfort.

Ciel looked up none too happily from where he was seated reading on a bench. He was clearly annoyed at the interruption, but he still creased the page and set his book aside to give them his full attention.

"Prince Soma. Agni." Ciel stood.

"Ciel!" Soma bounded over to his friend and threw his arms around the younger man's shoulders, hugging him warmly. "It's been too long!!"

"It's only been a week," Ciel grumbled, but patted Soma's hand in his own attempt at camaraderie.

Prince Soma stood behind Ciel as he hugged him, and Sebastian wondered if that was so his back wasn't facing the butler.

Threaten a man once and he never moves past it. Humans.

"I shall prepare lunch for two." Sebastian bowed and announced his departure.

"Two?" Ciel, not wanting to appear rude, but not in the mood for company either, said "I have an important errand in town."

"Under-eating is detrimental to one's health." Sebastian swiftly replied.

"I'll have lunch there." Ciel countered, glaring at his butler.

"Perfect! Prince Soma can accompany you."

Soma watched the exchange confused, unsure why the man who once threatened him, and therefore didn't have much feeling for him, was trying to get him to spend time with Ciel.

Perhaps Ciel had been lonely?

The thought of Ciel lonely was too sad for Soma to bear. Even though he and Agni already ate, he cheerfully cried, "I'm hungry! I want lunch in town!"

Agni looked at his prince in admiration, nothing but love in his eyes, but Sebastian was too busy hurrying away from Ciel before he could give another excuse to notice.

"I'll alert the carriage!"

***

The ride into London was an uncomfortable one, at least for one member of the party.

Ciel glared at Sebastian, who in turn smiled pleasantly.

Prince Soma animatedly looked out the window and Agni enjoyed listening to his running commentary on the scenery.

"What are you up to?" Ciel rasped, kicking Sebastian in the shin.

"Up to?"

"Don't play stupid. I can tell when you're scheming." He reached across the seat and grabbed his butler's tie, pulling their faces closer together.

"Scheming? I am only seeing to my master's  _needs_." Sebastian innocently replied.

The use of  _that_ word made Ciel flush. He dropped Sebastian's tie, letting him fall back onto the seat with a solid  _thump._

"You'll pay for this later," Ciel hissed.

"I look forward to it." If it was anything like his  _last_ punishment, then Sebastian was more than sincere.

Ciel kicked Sebastian again, not liking the eager way he replied, and turned with a  _hmph_ to glare out the window.

***

"Are you fighting with Sebastian?" Soma asked outright at lunch. "He might be scary, but he cares about you."

"I do not  _fight_ with my butler, he serves me." Ciel indignantly replied, aggressively slicing his steak into tiny pieces.

"Agni serves me and we fight sometimes." Soma swiped a fry from Ciel's plate, doing it as a game to see if he could avoid Ciel's thrashing knife. "They all end with me realizing Agni is only fighting  _for_ me, not against me."

"Sebastian is not Agni." Ciel dropped his silverware and Soma squeaked and jumped back, his hand in the process of stealing another fry. "I'm not hungry." Ciel pushed his plate towards Soma, seeing he was more interested in it.

"I'm not really hungry either." Soma laughed, hands safely behind his head, plate untouched.

"Why did you come then?"

"I wanted to spend time with you," Soma replied with an easy smile. Ciel blinked, unsure what to make of such a sentiment. "You shouldn't fight with Sebastian."

"I'm not fighting with Sebastian!" Ciel protested for the last time.

His butler was getting it tonight! He didn't know what  _it_ was yet, but he knew Sebastian wasn't going to like it! He'd make sure of that!

***

Sebastian was worried. His master had been cold and silent since his return from lunch. Every time he asked Ciel a question or tried to get some conversation out of him all he got in return was a nonchalant nod.

Ciel, on the other hand, had not yet come up with a fitting punishment, thus deciding to completely ignore Sebastian until he did. That seemed to bother his demon butler enough for the present.

By the time dinner came around Sebastian was feeling as distraught as he ever let himself be.

He served his master an exorbitant amount of  _forgive me_  desserts, presenting each of them with a little less flourish.

Ciel usually ignored him anyway.

Sebastian heard sniffling and momentarily cheered thinking it was his master who he could comfort; instead it was Mey Rin, watching them from the corner of the room.

Her glasses fogged from her tears. She wiped them on her dress to clear them, only to re-fog them when she could once again see the coldness between Ciel and Sebastian.

Tanaka appeared to escort the weeping maid out, shutting the doors behind him. They needed privacy to work out their issues, and he personally needed more tea.

Ciel slammed his hands on the table the moment the door clicked shut.

"You went too far Sebastian! You're going to put an end to your scheming!" Ciel pushed himself to a standing position, glaring at his butler with the most furious expression his delicate face could manage.

"Is that an order?" Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

"Sebastian," Ciel ripped off his eye patch, flinging it onto the table in front of him where it landed on a cheesecake.

Sebastian's eyes immediately focused on the soiled article of clothing.

"I or-" Ciel's left fist missed the table where he meant to slam it and instead went directly into the chocolate mousse, both destroying the dessert and sullying his hand and sleeve.

Sebastian's eyes widened completely.

Ciel seized the moment and slammed his right hand down in the mille feuille, grinning to himself when Sebastian's mouth came open in shock. He then crawled onto the table to break all the dishes with his weight, his knees going into the crème caramel and his fingers the peach a la mode.

Sebastian watched in both horror and something else Ciel couldn't quiet place, but would be akin to disgust. This was definitely  _not_ the punishment he ever thought he'd come up with, but as long as Sebastian wasn't happy, then it was a success.

Ciel was bathing in his victory (and the meringue) when the edges of Sebastian's lips started to rise, as if to form a smile.

Ciel froze. Sebastian wasn't going to laugh at his expense. This was supposed to be punishment, not an amusement. Sebastian wasn't  _allowed_  to laugh at him.

Ciel, knees still on the table, reached out with twitchy, cake covered fingers and took Sebastian's face in his hands. His thumbs slid across Sebastian's cheekbones, pulling the skin taught, lips up, a mockery of a smile. He sealed the display with a hard, condescending press of his lips.

Sebastian didn't hesitate. He surged forward, pinning Ciel against the table. Dishes cracked and broke underneath Ciel's back, and his legs flew up to bracket the looming butler. 

Ciel felt panic rush his body. Was Sebastian going to eat him now? Was he being served up on a bed of desserts? Sebastian always did like cake a little too much, and Ciel had just  _rolled_ himself in it!

Ciel couldn't do more than clutch helplessly at Sebastian's shirt as the demon butler hovered over him, now on the table too, his knees on either side of Ciel keeping him locked in.

"Young master, that is not the proper way to kiss someone." Sebastian took Ciel's face, his thumbs mimicking Ciel's early movement only softer,  _caressing_ his cheeks, and leaned in to kiss Ciel with expert ease.

Ciel, both shocked at Sebastian's actions and relieved he was  _not_ going to be eaten, relaxed immediately and let himself enjoy Sebastian's warmth.

 _This_ is what he had really been wanting.

He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck so their torsos would press and he could feel him more. He felt blissfully comforted by Sebastian's familiar touches and his new ones.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was feeling increasingly hungry. Every swipe of Ciel's tongue across his own, every breathless pant of his name added to the mounting feeling of genuine panic.  He pressed on despite his hesitations, trailing kisses across Ciel's jaw, and focusing on the enjoyment he felt at having his proud master under his sway.

Ciel's hands fell lower, gently untucking Sebastian's shirt.

"Sebastian." He whispered pleadingly, his fingers dipping the waistline of Sebastian's pants.

Sebastian broke away with an uncomfortable gasp, unable to continue without devouring him.

His desire for Ciel's soul was stronger than he anticipated.

It would take time to adjust.

Seeing Sebastian  _so_ incapacitated, his eyes glowing embers of red, his breath coming out in weakened puffs, one knee and hand still resting at Ciel's side as if he hadn't the strength to stand, Ciel felt  _powerful_.

His original thought of punishing Sebastian rushed back in full force, and his surging adrenaline made him unwilling to end their game yet. He was now winning, and he needed to destroy his opponent completely.

Ciel shoved one palm against Sebastian's shoulder, easily unbalancing him. His back hit the table, desserts on porcelain plates shattered loudly into even more pieces.

Sebastian gazed wide eyed up at Ciel and did nothing as Ciel straddled him, pulled him up by his tie, and captured his mouth.

Ciel kissed him roughly, teeth scraping, lips bruising, tongue almost choking.

Ciel was so angry, overly self assured, defiant, resentful; it was an orgy of dark emotion that came from his very soul. It was the darkness that urged Sebastian to serve Ciel, and he could taste it on his lips!

The demon butler was gaining control of himself once more, and the play of emotions in his master's kisses was pleasing him in the best of places.

Sebastian's hands went to Ciel's face, unable to resist touching him. He gently dipped Ciel's chin, forcing him to soften his kisses, his tongue all sweetness.

Only his master, only Ciel Phantomhive, could make such a human act enjoyable to him. For the first time he no longer felt impatient for the contract to end.

Ciel felt his heart speed up, Sebastian's unexpectedly tender actions soothing any residual ire. What was meant to be a cruel defeat turned into something else completely.

The way Sebastian was stroking his cheek, the delicate press of his lips, the way he was gazing at him; it was worshipful, almost  _loving_.

Ciel blushed, the thought and gentle intimacy too much to bear. He wanted to pull away but couldn't bring himself to.

Ciel let out a strangled moan.

It was meant to be a protest.

Sebastian slid his hand across Ciel's chest, unbuttoning the top of his shirt in the process, and the action jolted Ciel into turning his face, breaking the kiss.

Sebastian followed his lips, not ready for it to end yet, not when he was starting to  _revel_ in this new delight.

"Sebastian!" Ciel indignantly shoved at Sebastian's chest, catching his butler off guard and sending him splattering back into the broken, heap of desserts.

Ciel threw himself off the table, taking a few crashing plates with him, and flung out his hands to his sides, sending excess cake and mousse and a dozen other dripping delicacies to the floor.

"Clean this up!" He ordered, his voice shaking though he would never admit to it. "You stupid demon!"

 


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian arrived at Ciel's bedroom the next morning, as he usually did, to awaken his master. He had left the young lord alone for the greater part of the night, knowing he needed time to reflect.

Sebastian had only knocked on Ciel's door once the previous evening, to offer assistance in removing the broken porcelain that his lordship was loudly pulling from his flesh.

Ciel had locked the door and refused to let him in, so that was that.

Sebastian half expected the door to still be locked in the morning, but smiled as it unclicked easily.

His master never could stay mad at him longer than a day.

Sebastian placed freshly brewed tea on the table and opened the curtains, letting in the bright morning light.

He preferred to awaken his lordship in stages, so that it might be a peaceful process.

He tucked the damask curtains into their silver hold-backs and shook his head at himself.  _All_  he could think about during his nightly patrols were new ways to steal kisses and seduce his master. That itself was not a troubling thing, it was that he  _wanted_ to. His instincts told him to drop such a sentiment from his mind.

He approached Ciel's bedside and gazed down at the resting figure. Ciel had clearly struggled with his bandages and they lay tangled and loose across his bare chest.

The past few years had begun to feel monotonous. The night before had been  _exciting_. He reasoned that it was only natural to want more thrill. He was a demon, after all. And he had  _only_  acted on Ciel's own wishes; he would've never done otherwise. So if Ciel wished for further intimacy, and Sebastian personally enjoyed it, why should he consider it a bad thing?

Ciel rolled over, kicking off his covers, and buried his face deeper into his pillow. "Sebastian." He mumbled, his voice scratchy, half awake.

It was  _adorable!_

Sebastian resolutely decided the intimacy was  _only_  a new way of playing with Ciel, flavoring his soul, and it was nothing to be concerned about.

"Good morning, young master! Today I have prepared Oolong tea. Imported from the islands of Japan..."

***

Ciel's entire body ached. He'd spent half the night picking shards of porcelain out of his back and thinking about everything but Sebastian.

When his butler arrived to wake him, he did his best to act as normal as possible. When Sebastian dressed him, he purposely looked away and thought of everything he hated so he wouldn't blush.

He tried to think of other things during breakfast too, calming his breath and sipping his tea. It was proving more difficult to do under Sebastian's overbearing attention.

He spared a moment to glare menacingly at his butler. If Sebastian would just stop  _ogling_  him like he was a piece of catnip he might actually have a chance!

Ciel's glaring only seemed to please Sebastian more, his smile growing wider, his cheeks flushing with happiness.

Ciel gave up and returned to his tea.

He didn't  _want_ to think about the night before. Everything in his life was already so complicated, layers of ulterior motivations and revenge and no one ever being who they said they were. Things with Sebastian had always been simple, in their own way. They had both known where the other stood, and what they wanted.

Now he didn't know what he wanted from his demon butler.

Ciel reached for more sugar cubes and winced, a particular deep cut on his thigh rubbing against the edge of the chair.

Sebastian appeared seconds later with a pillow.

Ciel obstinately refused.

"You will be far more comfortable," Sebastian urged.

What had Sebastian been thinking,  _tossing_ the Earl of the Phantomhive estate onto a dirty table? Ciel thought back angrily. He conveniently left out his own prior actions in his thoughts.

He swiped the pillow begrudgingly. "I wouldn't need a pillow if you had been less reckless with my body!"

A strange half squeal, half gurgle alerted both Ciel and Sebastian, and they looked towards the source of the noise.

Mey Rin had swooned, her nose bleeding, and clutched the curtains to keep from falling to the floor. The weight of it caused the beams to collapse, and the fabric came piling down on top of her.

"You should've stopped that," Ciel said at last.

Sebastian sighed.

***

Ciel took a break from his morning paperwork and strolled the halls of the Phantomhive Manor. The general overseeing of such a vast estate, alongside his Funtom Company holdings, took a toll on his mind. He required frequent breaks to clear his thoughts and prepare for the next hour's progress.

Ciel trailed his fingers along the elegantly papered walls and wondered what Sebastian was going to make for dinner. He had a strong craving for Italian.

He felt a sudden tugging on his boot and stopped to assess the situation.

One of his shoelaces was untied.

He knelt to retie it, but years of Sebastian dressing him left Ciel wanting in that department. The bow skewed in the wrong direction.

He tried again, but this time the bow was the wrong size, in comparison to the other, and the imperfection bothered him.

There was a reason he preferred buttons to laces.

Where was Sebastian?

Ciel instinctively sought out his butler, finding him in the first place he looked, the library. He had been spending an  _unusual_ amount of time there as of late.

"Sebastian." Ciel approached where he was reading, poised upright on a chair. He kicked his foot between Sebastian's legs, knowing he would move in time.

His ever meticulous servant set aside his reading and retied Ciel's knee high boot with a smile. 

How could his young master still not know how to properly tie a shoelace? Maybe he did go a little too far in his enthusiasm to be a dutiful butler.

Ciel watched him passively, keeping his foot balanced on the furniture.

"I see this bandage has loosened as well." Sebastian's hand dipped beneath Ciel's thigh, just above his shorts, where he had poorly tied a piece of muslin around a deep cut.

"It's fine." Ciel quickly pulled his leg back, his blood rushing at Sebastian's touch.

Sebastian knelt anyway, sliding up Ciel's shorts and untying the cloth.

Ciel turned his face away but let his butler fix it nonetheless. 

He rather enjoyed Sebastian on his knees.

"Shall I fix your other bandages now too? It might be time to change them." Sebastian offered, tucking the bandage under, in contrast to how Ciel had previously tied it in a bow, so that it would be more comfortable. He then carefully rolled down the ends of the shorts.

"Not now. I have business to see to." Ciel found himself disappointed when Sebastian took back his hand and crossed it over his chest, bowing.

"Yes, My Lord."

He really wasn't going to try anything? Not a playful touch or instigatory kiss?

Catching himself  _hoping_ he would, Ciel blushed brighter, and retreated to his study.

He couldn't concentrate on his duties the rest of the day. He thought about Sebastian and fretted over dining in the same room the  _events_  happened in. He didn't want to invite company or change rooms, because then Sebastian would know he was affected and have the upper hand.

He prayed there was a break in the case, a message from the Queen,  _something_ to take his mind from his damn demon butler!

He smacked a pen holder, feeling relief as he watched the instruments scatter across his desk. A single figurine, shaped like a rabbit, tumbled out amongst them.

He picked up the object, recognizing it as one of the toys Finny usually left as an offering. He didn't have use for such things, but he knew it made Finny happy to leave them, so he never openly objected. It was also good to have a few company toys on his desk during meetings to show pride in his product.

Thinking on it further, Finny hadn't left any for the past few weeks, and it had been a frequent occurrence. What made him stop?

His stomach growled. Dinner was only an hour away, but he got the feeling he wouldn't be able to eat much at  _that_ table. He wondered if Sebastian would be in the kitchen helping with dinner preparations.

If it was just his chef he could steal a few bites. If it was Sebastian he'd be scolded for ruining his appetite. He decided to take a casual stroll and decide from there.

His plan was thwarted as smoke filled his senses the closer he got to the kitchens.

"What is happening?" Ciel coughed, nearing the doorway, waving a hand in front of his face in an attempt to clear the air in front of him.

"No need to be alarmed! I have it all under control!!" Baldroy called, extinguishing the flames rising from the oven.

Finny pressed by Ciel with a cheerful "Pardon me!" and tossed the buckets he had been carrying onto the fire, ending the madness at last.

From the amount of smoke in the air and scorch marks on the walls, half the kitchen had been set aflame. 

"Sorry about the mess! No worries though, dinner will still be ready on time!" Baldroy laughed nervously, then coughed from the smoke and waved his hand around. "Finny open every window you see!"

"Right!" Finny saluted. 

Ciel staggered out, letting his servants handle the disaster. He untucked his kerchief and covered his face to breathe through the fabric, the ensuing smoke burning his nose.

The pain in his eye made it difficult to see, but with his asthma, it was more important to keep his breathing clear.

He kept one hand on his face, the other to the wall and tried to feel his way down the hallway with his eye shut.

"Young Master." That was Sebastian's voice!

He felt himself lifted off the ground, and let his handkerchief fall to the floor, much preferring to tuck his face into Sebastian's shoulder and breathe through his clean linen shirt.

He couldn't smell the smoke anymore, only the comforting scent of Sebastian.

He was so caught up in the feeling, it seemed like only seconds from the kitchen to the gardens. Sebastian gently set him back on his feet and Ciel wasn't ready to let go.

He nudged back the fabric with his face, to tuck his head between Sebastian's jacket and shirt, enjoying the warmth and stronger scent. He slid his arms around his butler's waist, going underneath his jacket so he could be wrapped up inside.

Sebastian stared down at his master with an amused smile.  _Well, well, who's the dog now._ He pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head.    

Ciel felt warm, content,  _safe,_  feelings he once lost, and now only returned with Sebastian.

"Is Ciel all right? Baldroy says he's sorry about all that!" Finny called, jogging towards the embracing couple.

Ciel abruptly stumbled back, his cheeks flushing, embarrassed at being caught behaving so intimately with his servant.

Sebastian glared at Finny. How could anyone be  _that_ clueless?

"What, what did I do? Did I interrupt something important?"

Looking between Finny and Sebastian, a connection appeared in Ciel's mind: Finny stopped leaving toys around the time Sebastian started acting strange. He wanted to dismiss it as coincidence, but with the way his life worked,  _everything_ was connected.

"Finny," Ciel ran his fingers through his hair, composing himself. "Is there a reason you stopped leaving me those toys?"

"I knew you liked them!" Finny burst into happy, relieved tears. "I didn't want to stop leaving them, I swear. They made me!"

"They?" Ciel raised an eyebrow and peered over at his butler.

"The staff's harmless attempts at serving you better." Sebastian smiled, but Ciel could tell by the tension in his jaw he was hiding something.

CIel turned back to Finny, staring at him pointedly.

"They said you wanted different things as an adult!!" Finny bawled.

Did his  _entire_ household know about his desire for Sebastian?!

Had he been that embarrassingly obvious?

More importantly, had they been plotting to bring it about?

Had that been Sebastian's plan all along?

He felt used, insulted,  _embarrassed._  He gagged and choked, the entire situation turning his stomach.

"My Lord?" Sebastian moved to take his arm, but Ciel shoved him away.

"Don't touch me!" He ran as fast as he could inside, tears already staining his cheeks.

***

Ciel felt like a prisoner in his own home. He refused to leave his room, and spent the evening half-heartedly trying to suffocate himself in 1000 threadcount Egyptian cotton pillows.

Finny felt personally guilty for causing Ciel's mood change and couldn't stop his weeping. Baldroy felt even more guilty for the fire, and for sending Finny outside with the message, and thusly joined his friend in the crying corner. Tanaka, disturbed by all the crying, went to the farthest section of the estate to drink his tea in peace.

Mey Rin, probably the  _only_  member of the household continuing their duties that day, swept the front stoop and wondered how to go about informing the staff they had been incorrect of their view of Ciel.

He was already mature.

His so called childish tantrums were not tantrums at all, they had grown from that years ago. What they were now:  _lover's quarrels!_ After all, his mood swings were consistently influenced by a certain devilishly handsome butler. And the way Sebastian always carried him:  _lover's embrace!_

Mey Rin swooned and grabbed hold of one of the large marble pillars that lined the staircase. How was everyone blind to this but her?

Meanwhile Sebastian, barred from Ciel's room, found solace in the gardens, petting one of the many stray cats that wandered in. He always kept food and water hidden in the bushes, just in case a poor feline lost its way.

It just so happened to be a lucky coincidence that it  _lured_  them in as well.

He cuddled the beautifully striped gray cat and grimly wondered if his progress with Ciel was going to come to a halt. His master's pride had been wounded, a critical function of his character, and he would not recover from it easily.

He gently set the cat back on the grass and gazed forlornly as it dashed away.

It was hours past dinner time. Ciel would be starving. Whenever he got in a dark mood he would obstinately refuse to eat.

Sebastian was not surprised find the dinner tray untouched in front of his door.

"Young Master." He knocked but got no reply. "You dinner has gotten cold. Shall I make you something?"

Still no answer. Had Ciel fallen asleep? He was about to leave his master to rest and start on his own nightly chores when the door creaked open.

"Sebastian." Ciel's voice was weak, tired. He was still in his day clothes, and judging from the dark circle under his eye, he spent the past few hours crying.

Sebastian wondered that his eye patch was still on. The fact that he hadn't removed it meant he had been trying to work up the courage to leave his room, not ready to accept defeat from his day until that moment.

Sebastian couldn't help but smile pitifully at the disheveled state of his master. "This will not do." He shook his head, and urged his lord back into the room. "I'll make you a light meal after I dress you for bed, then I shall make you a wholesome breakfast in the morning." He skimmed his hands across Ciel's chest, coming up over his shoulders to slide his jacket down his arms. Ciel was too tired and famished for their usual careful and elaborate changing process.

"I shall also prepare soothing chamomile." Sebastian went on, walking forward as he unbuttoned Ciel's shirt. "It is said that Julius Caesar himself sipped chamomile tea before bed." Ciel dazedly walked back until his thighs hit the bed.

"I highly doubt that." Ciel yawned, collapsing down onto the mattress and lazily stretching one leg out, then the other, so Sebastian could remove his stockings.  

"Many of the herbs that existed back then are still around today, is it so surprising?"

Ciel yawned again, not interested either way, and let Sebastian gently move him to a sitting position.

"This should be much more comfortable." Sebastian stroked his hand across Ciel's face, removing the eye patch, and Ciel felt subdued by his touch. 

"What are they saying?" Ciel mumbled, tilting his head back, following Sebastian's face as he leaned over his shoulder to check on his bandages.

Sebastian frowned, pulling back, and moved to fold the discarded clothing on a table to deal with later. "You shouldn't let such trivial matters bother you."

"If my staff is scheming behind my back it should bother me!" Ciel felt a sudden jolt of wakefulness from his anger.

"They were hardly scheming, My Lord. Stopping Finny from giving you his toys was only a misguided attempt at aiding you in maturation."

Sebastian tugged a linen nightshirt over his head, and Ciel angrily thrust his arms through the sleeves.

"So they think I'm immature?! My behavior is not to be judged by them!"

"As I said, trivial matters." Sebastian bowed and excused himself, setting out to prepare tea and a light snack.

Ciel  _tsked_ and collapsed back onto the bed in a huff.

Out of all the things to be called. He actually preferred them thinking he wanted Sebastian rather than being thought of as immature. At least the former was true.

He never got to  _be_ immature; he was learning how to balance accounts and taking missions from the Queen while other kids his age were begging for the season's latest toy.

It was  _beyond_ insulting to say such a thing.

What was maturity anyway? Who decided when you achieved it? Certainly not his servants!

Ciel grumbled profanities and stormed towards his ornately carved writing desk. He usually kept a dictionary and a couple other reference books for when he was writing important letters. After his parents died, his vocabulary hadn't expanded enough to properly correspond with his business partners, and he would use them as aid in composing his official documents. Along with Sebastian, of course.

He took the dictionary and flipped through.

_Mature: fully developed physically, full grown._

Ciel winced. He  _hoped_ he wasn't fully grown yet. He still wasn't as tall as Sebastian, coming only to his butler's chin without his boots.

_Maturation: the action or process of maturing._

_In wine or other fermented drink the process of becoming ready for drinking._

What was he, a grape?! He flipped through, determined to find a definition that fit him. He would prove his servants wrong, if not by action then in word!

_Maturity: the state, fact, or period of being mature._

_In psychology, maturity is the ability to respond to the environment in an appropriate manner._

Ah ha! In this he stood in likeness. He  _was_  responding to his environment correctly. Did he not take over the Phantomhive estate and all its responsibilities when he could still count his age on his hands?

He  _always_ did what was expected of an Earl. He even remained engaged to Lizzy until she broke it off for a better match. (He hadn't felt disappointed, and he never got to miss her cheerful presence since she visited him often enough.)

Ciel stared at the half lit page, the candle flickering.

Maturity is the ability to respond to the environment in an appropriate manner...

The correct response to your environment is whatever most benefits yourself. By that definition, he matured the day he summoned Sebastian.

He was the  _only_ child to make it out of that room alive. It was the decision that changed the course of his life, and he did it for himself.

What was maturity then, but being true to yourself?

"My Lord." Sebastian knocked and entered with the tray, setting it on a table by the window. "Light reading?" Sebastian teased, seeing the open dictionary in Ciel's hands.

Ciel  _hmphed_ and tossed the book onto the floor.

"Well, that's not very mature." Sebastian replied with a straight face, kneeling to retrieve the discarded book and place it back upon the desk.

Sebastian turned, the moonlight casting a shadow on his alluring figure. In that moment, Ciel knew he had been true to himself in all ways but  _one_.

He took a deep, savoring breath and moved into Sebastian's space. Ciel had meant to rest his hands on Sebastian's waist  _invitingly_ , but he was so anxious, his hands nervously bunched in the fabric of Sebastian's jacket.

The movement was pleading and helpless, not at all confident and suave like he was going for. Ciel mentally cursed himself and tried to qualm his nerves.

"Sebastian _."_ He gazed up at his demon butler, blushing.

Sebastian hesitated, staring down at Ciel with an unreadable expression. The closest Ciel could place the look was when Sebastian was about to handle a difficult task. It was similar to his considering "What shall I do about this?" face.

For a moment Ciel doubted himself. That was definitely  _not_ the way he wanted Sebastian to be looking at him. Then his butler grinned, wide,  _devious_.

Sebastian sensuously removed a single white glove with his teeth, enjoying the way Ciel avidly tracked the movement with his eyes. He had only planned on removing one, but with Ciel's anticipatory gaze, he bit down on the other.

Ciel could feel his heart erratically pounding in his chest, his palms sweating. The prolonged anticipation was almost unbearable. He licked his dry lips, wetting them.

Sebastian  _finally_  touched Ciel's face, his thumbs softly brushing his master's cheekbones. Ciel could feel Sebastian's breath hot upon his lips, sending tingles through every inch of his body. His eyes languidly closed and he tilted his chin ever so slightly in invitation.

Why had he fought this for so long? Ciel wondered, before -

"Oh, is the young master in need of comfort?" Sebastian cooed, abruptly squeezing and pulling his cheeks as if he was twelve again.

"Really?!!" Ciel shoved him back as hard as he could, seething, his mind a racing combination of anger and mortification. That was  _low_ , even for a demon.

Sebastian stumbled a few feet, his back hitting the writing desk.

He recovered unfazed and grinning.

"Sebastian!!" Ciel spat his name like a curse, his heart hammering foolishly in his chest.

He had battled his way through an emotional crisis, come to terms with his feelings, and, this,  _this_ was what he got for it?!

Ciel tightened his fists, his nails digging into his palms.

After everything,  _everything_ , Sebastian was  _still_ teasing him. He squeezed his eyes shut, not needing to look to know Sebastian was still grinning.

Ciel's hand flew up, ready to slap the smile off his face when Sebastian swiftly caught his wrist.

"Have you forgotten, My Lord?" Sebastian slid his fingers across Ciel's palm, forcing open his still clenched fist, and lacing their fingers together.  "The world does not owe you anything." He reached his arm around Ciel's waist, pulling him close to his chest.  "Whatever you desire," he whispered, his voice low, seductive, his lips on Ciel's cheek, "you must take it yourself."

 _Of course_.

Ciel squeezed Sebastian's hand and swayed forward, leaning him against the desk. With a renewed determination Ciel raised one knee to the furniture, pinning Sebastian in and using it to gain more height.

Sebastian titled his head to gaze up at his master, a faint smile still on his lips. Ciel's actions were better than he could've ever hoped.

 _This--_ no,  _Ciel Phantomhive_ was a soul truly worthy of desire.

Ciel dropped Sebastian's hand to trail his fingers down his face, letting them rest on the sculptured lines of his jaw. His eyes flickered across Sebastian's features, taking in the beautiful glow of his eyes, the fullness of his lips, the way the moonlight danced across his skin.

Unable to deny himself a moment longer, Ciel claimed Sebastian's mouth. Years of pent up longing escaped with a hungry passion, and Sebastian joyfully succumbed to the forceful domination of his lips.

At last, Ciel knew what he wanted from Sebastian.

Absolutely  _everything._

 


End file.
